Red Eyes
by WhiteFlame-XIII
Summary: Alt Events Fic after black sun. An executed child criminal is resurrected to kill the Avatar, but begins to question his existence when his perspective changes. OC, no Mary Sues.
1. First Light

A/N- Freaking writer's block. Oh well. I'm going to try an OC.

I own a lot of things. I even own you. But I don't own Avatar. (J/K except for the Avatar and you)

* * *

**Red Eyes**

_Everything was black. There was no light. It was the manifestation of shadows around him, as if every ill-intentioned spirit were to be producing every inch of darkness in the world. It was a hopeless entity of darkness, but it was all he knew._

The Avatar's group was coping with the loss of dearly loved ones, as they were flying to the western air temple. The agony was not lost on them, as Haru, Teo, The Duke, Katara and Sokka were forced to leave their friends and family in the hands of the fire lord, who was certain to bring harsh punishment upon the resistance forces. Everyone was in a broken state of mind… except for Sokka.

"How long have we been flying?" Sokka was way past impatient.

"Long enough… Sokka, you've been asking that question every five minutes since we left." Katara stated bluntly. He was, in fact asking that question every three hundred seconds.

"Well I'm hungry! Why can't we stop for food or at least re-supply?"

"Is that all you think about?" Katara sighed and turned back to gaze at the clouds.

"Yes…" Sokka started sulking while Toph shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The ride was dragging on, and she was growing more anxious by the second.

"You know what? Snoozles is right. Let's uh… go to that village down there!" there was no village.

"What village? I don't see it..." Aang was looking intently to the ground. "Oh wait... Toph, that's not funny."

Sokka looked really hard at the ground. Suddenly, a village appeared. "Look! Look! Look! a village!"

Aang, who was also tired, started maneuvering Appa toward the small town.

* * *

Zuko had decided to stop following the avatar after learning of their destination. He would first find Iroh before confronting Aang so that he would be greeted with less resistance. 

As he drifted lazily in the balloon, his thoughts drifted as well. His mother wasn't dead. Fire Lady Ursa could still be alive. It was the whole world to him, and he was going to hold on and never let go.

But as his thoughts wandered, so did his course. He was drifting slowly but surely to a small village. His dreamy gaze was soon broken when the air felt heavier and it was easier to breathe. Welcoming the change in climate, he gained some awareness of his surroundings, but noticed too late.

His balloon crash landed in the forest, and Zuko fell from the trees to the hard ground below.

* * *

_Everything was black. There was no light. But what was this? _

_He slowly opened his eyes, the color of blood, to his surroundings. "A faint light? Impossible." But it drew ever nearer with every passing moment, ever brighter with every breath._

_The light consumed him until he could no longer stay still. He loved the light. It made him feel complete. As if he owned some meaning or purpose. He basked in the luminous glory for a long time and felt… joyous._

_But it was taken away as suddenly as it appeared. The light faded and darkness took reign once again. The darkness was a bitter realization. And now he knew what light was, the darkness was so much bitterer than it ever was to him.

* * *

_

Azula was satisfied with herself. She had averted the Avatar from getting to the fire lord, and had suppressed the entire invasion almost single-handedly. She had a plan to keep the Avatar away from them until they were ready again. But the news of Zuzu came and she had to pretend to be upset.

"_Zuzu… He was a traitor after all, just like I thought. No matter. If this new weapon works, there will be no Zuzu. Or Avatar for that matter" _Azula smirked to herself, for the "new weapon" was to be undefeatable and there was no way she could be stopped. In the meantime however, she was to listen to all of the complaints that would ensue because of Zuko's untimely departure.

* * *

"_Light… return to me… please…"_

It was a long time that he thought this to himself and the light that disappeared. It was so long that he lost any perception of time. But sure enough, light returned.

He opened his eyes to light, blinding light. It was painful to him, for he had not experienced the harsh side of light. But he soon adjusted to see the outside world for the first time. He looked at himself in a pool of water. Because he was naked, he saw that he was very thin and pale. He had silver hair that went to his shoulders and red eyes that reminded him of a ghost, and his reflection scared him.

He looked up to see that he was in some shadowy cave with strange machines around him. There were other people around him, and feeling threatened, he drew back. A woman walked up to him and smirked at the cowering nude boy. She clothed him in a thin gray kimono and spoke up to the boy, who was slowly gaining confidence around the people.

"I am your master. Obey me." Azula spoke with menacing authority, but a cautious gentleness in her voice.

The boy slowly nodded his head. "_Master…_"

" I shall give you a name. Your name is now... Akame. Welcome to the world."

Akame's hollow voice sounded in reply, "_Akame…_"

_Light was new to him. He knew there was bad things that came with light, but he had not forgotten light's true nature. He would follow his master for now. To find light..._

* * *

A/N- the storyline gets much deeper very soon. Trust me. Akame is rough Japanese for Red eyes (Aka + me), by the way. Avatar is based mostly off Chinese culture, but I couldn't find a chinese translator. So Akame is Japanese and he gets a kimono because of it. 


	2. Occurences

A/N- I realized that I should have waited for Episode 11 to be aired in the U.S. before releasing this story. Oh well. I'll get over it. On with the story.

* * *

**Red Eyes**

Zuko awoke to a bright sun shining through the window.

"_Window?_"

Startled, Zuko quickly sat up and turned to the window that should not have been where it was. Getting out of the bed that _also_ should not have been where it was, Zuko stepped lightly to the window. Sure enough, the window was real. Zuko felt the back of his head, which was bandaged nicely, and remembered his fall from the balloon.

"_I wonder where I am…_"

A light breeze flowed through the window, and Zuko felt the wind move his hair to flow as one with itself. All his life, Zuko had been living against his fate. It was only now when he was truly living in harmony with his destiny. Maybe it was better than he had thought.

His reflection was interrupted as a voice caught his attention.

"Ah. Good. You're awake." Zuko swiftly turned to face the voice. A man he had never seen before stood at the entrance to the room. He was elderly, but energetic in a brisk way. His hair was gray, his face was wrinkled, but he seemed to be younger than his appearance. "You have been unconscious for a few days now. "

Zuko studied the old man "Who are you?"

"I am a member of the order of the white lotus. I'm sure you have heard of it?"

"Yeah…" Zuko thought back to his time as a refugee.

The old man produced a roll of paper. "Your uncle left me a letter for you after he brought you here. He said that it-"

"My uncle? Where is he? What is he doing? I need to know!" Zuko abruptly interrupted the old man.

"All in good time, perhaps. In the mean time, here is the letter. I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for" With that, the old man bowed and left.

Zuko walked to a table, sat down and unrolled the parchment.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Katara walked into an herbal medicine shop. They had stopped at the little fire nation village in disguise. Word of their escape could not have traveled that swiftly, and soldiers would not be looking for them. Not yet at least. So Katara took it upon herself to gather medicinal herbs. After all, water wasn't always available. It was best to be prepared. 

A woman walked out from a back room. She wore traditional crimson clothing, her hair was exactly like Katara's, and she looked to be about forty years old. "Welcome to my humble medicine shop" her voice was gentle and she seemed capable of great love. "My name is Azure."

Katara picked out a few choice herbs, thanked the kind lady, and left.

"Azure" smiled wearily as the girl left. She had been banished from the Fire Nation years ago, but she returned unnoticed. No one was looking for her and everyone thought she was dead. She had indeed died. Her heart died when she left Zuko.

Katara walked around the small market place, examining the herbs she picked out. She hated using medicinal herbs when she healed. It was slower, had worse side-effects, and weren't always reliable. She wondered why she even picked them out in the first place, considering their disadvantages. It wasn't usual that she ran out of water. Maybe she had them for a different reason, one that was beyond her control. In the mean time, she would keep them in a safe place.

* * *

Azula showed Akame pictures of Aang, Toph, Sokka, Katara, Iroh, and Zuko. "These are the people you are to kill" 

"Kill…" Akame had not spoken for a very long time. He had been in an unconscious state for many months, and his vocal cords were not used in the time he was unconscious, making it hard to speak.

After studying the images seriously for a long moment, Akame looked up, and nodded. Azula smirked and proceeded to leave the room, leaving Akame to track his targets.

"_Kill…_"

Stepping outside, Akame saw the sun. The light consumed him once again. But he remembered the face of the Avatar and stopped gazing at the sun. His red eyes were not hurt by the light.

Akame breathed in the air, turned to ash and scattered in the wind. He was made of ashes- the ashes of his own cremated body. Today was the day of his rebirth, and his ninth birthday. A nice present it was to be reborn after dying.

_Perhaps the sun was not the only light in the world... _

* * *

A/N- Slowly getting deeper. I'm having triple storyline branches for know until the paths intersect later. Akame's power is ash. He basically can't die because he recomposes every time he is "killed" so he is pretty much immortal. 


	3. Jade Eyes

A/N- I just really love unconstructive reviews. Don't you? Of course you don't. We all hate it and the people that give them.

* * *

**Red Eyes**

Ash scattered in the wind as the boy flew with the air, and he quickly covered ground with the speed of the heavy breezes that carried him. It was a breathtaking view, the ground from so high. The cloud of floating ash looked up to the sky. As surely as the wind moved, the sun shone down on the world below, bringing life to the peoples of the planet it favored. No other world was as fortunate as the earth; no other world as cursed as the earth. The sun sustained the living things, but the living things cursed the sacred ground they walked upon. It was by sin that humanity had been forever cursed, by sin that humans were forced to live a painful life until one died and found true peace. The sun stood in the sky and blessed the undeserving humans with the life that they would curse upon themselves with sins. Forgiveness was conceived and brought about to the cursed people so that their painful lives could be clean once again; clean even after the impurities of sin. The sun reminded people of the fact.

In the end however, Akame thought, the true peace of death for him was hell. He had sinned beyond forgiveness. His sin was living, and his punishment was to be perfectly deserved.

_The resounding appeals of joy were not lost in the village as the parents of a newborn child proclaimed with joy, "It's a boy!" As the newborn child began to cry, a shooting star streaked across the night sky, signaling the start of a new life._

_The boy's hair was a deep shade of black, and his features resembled his parents'. He was typical of anyone else in the village, but his eyes were a breathtaking jade. He caused even the most composed person to pause and stare into the deep pools of color that graced the boy's gentle face. _

_However, suspicions quickly arose of the origin of the boy's eyes, and the boy's father accused his mother of adultery. The theory was quickly disproved, but the boy's parents' relationship was forever broken. The boy grew up in a household with an abusive father, scarred mother, and surrounding pain. The years passed gradually as the boy grew accustomed to the intensifying violence of his suspicious father._

_It was a silent night, a clear navy sky, the horrible omen to befall anyone who was as unlucky to live that day. The boy walked home to a silent house, an uncommon occurrence to him especially, in a cautious manner. Lightly stepping in, he called for his mother. No reply. Calling for his mother again, he went deeper into the dark house until he heard a slight groan. His father lay in a drunken daze, on his bed. Next to it was the lifeless body of his mother, blood trickling out of her side where a knife was lodged. The boy rushed to his mother, trying in desperation to somehow revive the cold corpse. Pulling out the knife, the boy looked to his father. All the rage of the past years suddenly flooded into him like a tidal wave, bringing his clouded mind a blurry resolution. Standing up, he slowly stepped toward his drunken father. The boy's father's last sight was his own son, repeatedly driving a knife into his chest until everything was black._

_The boy ran from his house, horrified at what had happened and with fresh blood on his hands- the bitter atonement that his father had unwillingly paid for his own sins. _

_The boy was quickly detained, thrown in jail, and condemned to death. He was promptly executed the next day only to wake up many months later as a different boy. He was now Akame whether he liked it or not, whether he deserved to be or not._

He was still alive; he shouldn't have been alive. The sins amounted on his shoulders. He had not yet been completely atoned of his murder, but even worse, he had become a monster in himself. His existence was a sin in itself. And now, anything he could possibly do would be tainted by his own tainted existence.

* * *

A/N- I think I'm going to draw Akame so that you could see what I envision him as. 


End file.
